<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Hook x Mals sister!Reader - Used...then loved by Decendantofthesparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069076">Harry Hook x Mals sister!Reader - Used...then loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow'>Decendantofthesparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Writing Commission, daughter of maleficent, dival likes you, harry hook x reader - Freeform, hurt comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you are the skinny, smaller daughter of Maleficent, you have hardly grown, in more ways than one. one day you catch the eye of Harry Hook, but his intentions?...they are not what they seem.  - commission work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Mal (temp), Harry Hook/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part 1 - meet cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(a/n: for anyone curious, in this, you are 4ft 10, and 14 for this to be appropriate, cuz commissioner said, small and has no female curves for her age, soooo 14 and 4 ft 10, not saying that’s bad, just that’s what im putting! Love your beautiful self)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>commissioner <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ">@musicarose</a></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p class="tmblr-attribution">
  <a href="https://tmblr.co/ZphG7cYE9gd44W00">Originally posted by dualvoidanima</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>=</em>
</p><p>You plopped in front of your cracked old vanity, sniffing and rubbing your face as you grabbed your brush, wincing as you brushed through it.</p><p>You sighed, releasing the brush, glaring as it hung midair, refusing to release your hair (hey that rhymed!). you let out a muffled scream into your hands, cursing your mother for somehow giving you the thick locks you had somehow.</p><p>Then again it might have been your dad’s genes, but his hair was made of fire so THAT didn’t make sense. You had asked him about it a while ago (you adamantly bugged him until he gave into being your dad, though you still kept it a secret at the request of mal) and he had said his wife had liked you and messed with your DNA a bit to match hers soooo</p><p>You were the daughter of Maleficent and Hades, while ALSO being claimed by Persephone!</p><p>What a family tree you had.</p><p>Anyway, you wrangled the brush out and got dressed, shrugging on your denim jacket with painted green and purple flames licking up the bottom.</p><p>“(Y/N)!! COME ON!!!” you groaned, yelling back at your sister</p><p>“WOULD YOU CHILL, IM ALMOST DONE!” you heard Mal snarl in response, making you roll your eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“little brat” you muttered, tossing your untamable hair into a beanie and shoving on your boots. A loud *caw* sounded from behind you, you sighed, tilting your head and letting Dival perch on your shoulder.</p><p>Somehow you had gotten the demon bird to like but, you didn’t complain, meant he wouldn’t snitch on you to mom.</p><p>As you descended the stairs from your room, mal stood at the bottom, arms crossed and glaring at you. “I still don’t understand why you like that demon thing” she muttered, flinching as dival lunged at her.</p><p>“(Y/n)~ my little frighting~” your mother called, laying on her throne and waving her hand at you. “come here~” you obeyed and crossed the kitchen over to her. Dival hopping off your shoulder and onto her hand, scooting onto her shoulder and squawking at Mal.</p><p>“now~ I need you to do something for me today~” you hummed, sitting down at the kitchen table and leaning your face into your hand.</p><p>As your mother prattled on, Mal had snuck away, meeting Evie, Jay, and Carlos outside. You sighed, zoning out, you wished you had friends like hers.</p><p>But you had no one but the “demon” bird and your art, you were the lonely daughter of maleficent.</p><p>The “weird” one, the one with a stick for a body (which you didn’t mind, it helped you get into and out of tight spots), the quiet one, the one who just stayed in the shadows.</p><p>A Prime target for those who wished to get a leg up, like the granddaughters of Yzma, who had made it their life’s mission to torment you.</p><p>This is why it sucked that your mother was having you go to Yzmas to retrieve a “potion” which was obviously just hair and skincare products.</p><p>Well…you sighed, pocketing your switchblade and waving goodbye to your mother, Dival following after you (he was oddly protective) as you open the doors to bargain Castle and made your way to Yzmas shop.</p><p>=</p><p>You grunted as yalzas sharp ugly acrylic nails scratched your neck and she ripped your beanie off. “why do you always wear this raggedy old thing?” she said in her pitchy nasally voice.</p><p>You glared, dival lunging at her, making her squeal in fright and drop it, you scooped it up and shoved it back on your head, collecting the bag of “potions” from Yzma and walking out.</p><p>Though it didn’t stop the two girls from following you out and making fun of your body.</p><p>“how do you ever expect a boy to notice you with a body like that!?”<br/>“you don’t even have boobs!! Your 14 and you haven’t even grown anything!?!”</p><p>They let out high pitched cackles, you kept walking, forcing the burning tears down.</p><p>“is tha’ any way ta speak ta a lady~” you whipped around, a tall boy with a long red coat now stood in front of you, his wide torso blocking the view of the sisters.</p><p>“uh-ho-hook! Nice to see EEH!” the boy swiped at them with a large silver hook. He growled, sending shivers down your spine.</p><p>“bea’t it” the sisters squealed, turning tail and running back to Yzmas. He stood tall and turned to you, your breath hitched.</p><p>Clear ocean blue eyes stared down at you, lined with dark coal and mischief “now” he purred, lifting his left hand and letting the hook brush against your jaw.</p><p>“what do we hav’ ‘ere, a lost little bird~?” you jumped as Dival nipped at his hand, the boy flinched back, staring at Dival oddly.</p><p>“I know tha’ bird” he muttered, pointing at him “tha’s Maleficent devil crow, how’d ye…yer Mals sister aren’t yeh?” he ended, an odd twinkle in his eye.</p><p>You sighed, nodding “yeah, that would be me” you did a little pose, arms out wide and doing a little bow “(y/n),  second daughter of Maleficent”</p><p>The boy chucked, bowing back “Harry, son of Hook” you smiled, shaking your head slightly, he was very handsome for the son of that bulbous nosed man.</p><p>“It was…nice meeting you?” you laughed, backing up slowly, remembering the “potions” in your bag. “but I have to get back to my mother”</p><p>Harry stepped forward, smirking down at you “let me walk yeh”</p><p>You paused, looking as Dival, who shrugged “well…alright,” Harry’s smirk turned to a dashing grin, holding out his arm for you to take and leading you back to the castle.</p><p>As you pulled away from him when you arrived, you turned, giving a shy smile and nod. “uh…thanks, Harry” he chuckled and took off his feathered pirate hat, holding it to his chest and bowing</p><p>“It was my pleasure lassie” he stood straight, fitting his hat back on and walking off. You stood there for another minute, dival watching with you as Harry walked away.</p><p>A slight smile built on your lips, heat rushing to your cheeks. “what a charming pirate” you muttered, turning into the door and closing it behind you.</p><p>–end of part 1–</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part 2 - bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>harry decides that its his job to walk you to school now, even though he also has school that's on the OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p><p class="tmblr-attribution">
  <a href="https://tmblr.co/ZpJIBrY8OZxbqa00">Originally posted by bloodshotmalvie</a>
</p><p>commissioner <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ">@musicarose</a></p><p>=</p><p>It had been about a week since you met the son of Hook, and he had taken it upon himself to walk you everywhere.</p><p>Like now, simply walking you to school, even though he had school on the OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLE.</p><p>“look we’re here, now go!” you pushed at his chest but he hardly moved, simply chuckling down at you and giving you that bobcat grin of his.</p><p>“don’ I get a kiss from the princess fer escortin’ ‘er ta school?” he joked, gasping suddenly as you rammed into him with your shoulder, finally getting him to move as he toppled to the ground.</p><p>“you get a shoulder to the ribs is what you get, now go! I don’t want you getting in trouble with your dad!” you laughed, dival perched on the gates above you, snickering at harry.</p><p>“Alright, alright im goin’ I’ll be back later yeh hear!?” he stood, wiping off his pants and jacket, pointing right at you in mock anger.</p><p>“whatever! Now go!” you laugh-yelled, making a shooing motion with your hands. Harry strutted off, wiggling his hips is a stupid way as he walked, obviously trying to make you laugh, which worked.</p><p>“dork” you whispered, finally walking through the gates, sighing as you saw the nasty Tremaine twins at the entrance, sneaking glances at you.</p><p>You did your best to ignore them as you passed by. “so (y/n)~” Germaine giggled, her sister turning to walk in step, both having nasty grins of their faces. “what did you do to have Harry hang around you”</p><p>You felt your face burn.</p><p>“I mean…everyone knows he really only hangs around those who….ya know…give him a little something, something~” you clicked your tongue, letting the ruffled Dival peck and squawk at them, the girls flinched, running off screaming about the demon bird.</p><p>You sighed in relief, rubbing your cheeks and continued walking to evil schemes.</p><p>=</p><p>Later that day, you were walking home, when you heard Mal call your name. you stopped, letting her catch up, covering your smile as Dival snapped at her.</p><p>“rotten thing, anyway, why is Hook always around you now?…you’re not hanging with shrimpy are you?” she accused, her eyes glowing a soft green, you glared right back, the vibrant violet with golden flakes illuminating your face.</p><p>“no mal, im not hanging out with her” mal nodded, snatching a wallet from a passing bystander.</p><p>“good, me or mom wouldn’t want you hanging around that filth, though if you could get Harry to drop her and follow you instead” you sniffed, rubbing your nose and rolling your eyes.</p><p>“I hardly have any influence to make him to that, that’s more your style” Mal shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, but if he joined you, you would get more power and protection” she muttered, bitting at her nails. You shook your head, smirking as mal finched as Dival took off from your shoulder and flew up to the high window, where your mother probably was.</p><p>You watched as mal walked into the castle, you closed your eyes and clenched your fists, calming yourself.</p><p>You…don’t like your sister, she was manipulative, sneaky, and always wanted what you did and she always got it.</p><p>Even people, like Evie, you had attempted to be an “isle friend” to her and Mal decided that she would get Evie.</p><p>And Maddie</p><p>And Joseph</p><p>And Sam</p><p>…and then she just dumped them when she got bored, or they needed her to be a friend back.</p><p>And when you tried to reach out to them? They spat at you, glared, insulted, thinking you were just.like.her.</p><p>You hoped this time…thanks to Uma ironically, that Harry wouldn’t fall for her tricks.</p><p>“hey lassie!” you jumped, turning quickly, seeing Harry only a few inches away from your face, that flirty grin of his plastered on his lips.</p><p>“hi-hi Harry” you muttered, rubbing your arm nervously “what’s up?”</p><p>“wha’s up? I told yeh I would be back didn’ i? now come on, I got somehin’ ta show yeh!” you rose your brow, about to rebuttal and say no when he grabbed your wrist and tugged you off.</p><p>“woah!”</p><p>=</p><p>“woah” you muttered, smiling at the fairy lights above you, some of them were off and busted, but they still lit up the entire room. soft hardly moldy pillows strewn around the room, a mattress and blanket in the middle, a dark curtain blocking out the sun.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“what’s this?” you laughed, kneeling and pressing your palms into the mattress “how’d you get something this soft?”</p><p>Harry let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “not easily I’ll tell yeah tha’….this is meh safe place…ya know? Like yer sisters little hideout? My da doesn’t know it exists so” he trailed off, looking down at the floor, biting his lip.</p><p>You sighed, standing back up and walking over to him, putting your face in his line of sight “well its wonderful”</p><p>Harry gave a nervous smile “yeh think so?”</p><p>“yep” you popped the “p”, giving him a bright smile. Harry gave a relieved sigh, walking over and flopping down on his “bed”</p><p>You watched him for a few moments before following his lead, falling down to lie next to him.</p><p>You both just stared up at the lights, the feeling of sleep beginning to overcome your senses.</p><p>Your breathing slowed, not noticing harry looking at you.</p><p>He picked up the thin blanket, drawing it over the both of you, and closing his eyes.</p><p>The world around you went black.</p><p>–end of part 2–</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. part 3 - ?hol the fuck up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you wake up in Harry's safe place, and he asks you out on a date!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p><p class="tmblr-attribution">
  <a href="https://tmblr.co/Zfdqbe2j-RRDn">Originally posted by giorgiaswhigham</a>
</p><p>commissioner - <a href="https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ">@musicarose</a></p><p>=</p><p>You woke up to the sound of something long and hard-hitting the window next to you, harry jolted up next to you, staring wide-eyed at the window hidden bt the black curtains.</p><p>You groaned, slowly sitting up and yelling out “DIVAL SHUT IT!” the sound stopped, replaced by a loud cawing, the raven behind the glass yelling back.</p><p>“im up im up!” you whined, rolling off the mattress and standing up, as you stretched you felt your back pop and you let out a satisfied moan. “that hit the spot” you yawned, pulling back a curtain, sticking your tongue out at the puffed up and fussy raven.</p><p>“wha’s with the demon bird” Harry muttered from behind you, shrugging on his jacket and shoes.</p><p>“I think hes warning me to get home, he likes me so he doesn’t want mom to get mad at me ‘n stuff” harry paused, turning to look at you.</p><p>“the bird…protects yeh?” he tilted his head, like a confused puppy. You laughed sliding open the window a little to let Dival in.</p><p>“yeah, I don’t know why, but he likes me, he also stops Mal from being a jerk to me” you smiled, scratching the large bird’s chest.</p><p>“tha’s…tha’s good” Harry muttered, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>“Harry?” you asked, he jumped slightly, biting his lip and looking at you from the corner of his eye “are you okay? you seem…nervous”</p><p>“aye, I jus’ think yeh should get home, don’ want yer ma getting mad at yeh” you slowly nodded, perching Dival on your shoulder and walking past harry to the doorway.</p><p>“alrig-“</p><p>“wait!” Harry’s arm flashed out, grabbing yours, you turned back around, raising your brow.</p><p>“one moment you want me to leave and the next you don’t?” you laughed “make up your mind hook”</p><p>“i-I was jus’ wonderin’” Harry stuttered “if yeh would like ta…go on a date with meh? Maybe tomorrow? At Hades Greek restaurant?” your lips split into a grin and you nodded fervently, rocking back and forth on your heels.</p><p>“y-yeah! I would love too!!” you stood on your tiptoes and grabbed onto Harry’s shoulder, making him lean down and kissing his cheek.</p><p>“see you tomorrow!!” you bolted out, Dival falling from your shoulder and catching himself midair.</p><p>You smiled and laughed to yourself all the way home, you couldn’t wait till tomorrow.</p><p>=</p><p>“what are you all smiley about, don’t like mom see you like that” your sister’s nasty tone came around the corner, you spun around, the grin hardly slipping.</p><p>“Harry asked me out” Mal stared at you blankly, before a genuine Mal smile bloomed on her face.</p><p>“really? Nice, hope it goes well” you nodded, watching as Dival flew back up to the balcony again.</p><p>“yeah, don’t tell mom okay?”</p><p>“definitely”</p><p>=</p><p>You hummed to yourself, finally brushing through your hair and setting it into a Fishtail braid and then into a kinda messy bun.</p><p>Damn, it looked cute. Evie had burst into your room earlier, helping you with makeup and choosing an outfit.</p><p>Tight dark blue jeans, loose dark purple tank top, calf-high worn combat boots that were detailed and painted by you and Mal, a short dark forest green jacket.</p><p>You were freakin’ cute as hell.</p><p>Now harry told you to meet him at your dads restaurant, so there you would be!</p><p>—</p><p>As you arrived, you locked eyes with Hades himself, odd, he preferred to be down in the caves under the isle.</p><p>Lucky you!</p><p>He discreetly gestured for you to come closer, and as you did he leaned in. “what are you so dolled up for little devil” he muttered, a sly “dad” grin on his face. You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“if you must know, Harry Hook asked me on a date and told me to meet him here”</p><p>“oh” your dads eyes and hair glowed for a split “well…congrats” he said sarcastically “enjoy your date”</p><p>You snorted, saluting him and walking off to a corner table.</p><p>—</p><p>Hades bit his lip…two hours later and the son of hook had yet to arrive and you sat abandoned in the corner, head against the window.</p><p>The other customers had already left, the doors only open for harry to walk through.</p><p>But it was already 11:30pm, and Hook always demanded harry and Harriet be back at the ship by 11:45 (not that he cared about them, he just didn’t want them taken so someone else could use them)</p><p>Hades was thrown out of his stupor by you standing up and wiping a tear off your cheek.</p><p>“maybe he was held up by something?” Hades offered softly after Persephone had claimed you, he had made an effort to be nicer to you. “maybe James made him take another shift at the clock store? Or he helped Uma with her night shift?”</p><p>You gave a watery laugh, nodding your head softly “yeah maybe…thanks, but i’m gonna head home” you muttered, smiling as he patted your shoulder.</p><p>“well, if you need to, your welcome down in the caves, spot’s been able to visit for a week, and he wants to see you”</p><p>“thanks…dad” you walked out, closing the restaurant doors behind you. As you walked home, Dival soared in, landing gently on your shoulder, he bit at your ear.</p><p>“im fine Dival, just…tired” you muttered.</p><p>“weren’t you supposed to go on a date with my sister tonight?”</p><p>You paused, was that Mal?</p><p>A dark cruel laugh came from the dark corner ally a few feet away from you. “aye, but I was never going ta go, I used ‘er ta get ta yeh Malsy~”</p><p>It…that was Harry’s voice? You stepped forward silently, holding in puke as you peered around the corner.</p><p>There was Mal, against the wall, arms around Harry’s neck, her dark purple lipstick staining his lips and neck.</p><p>“how evil of you~!” she leaned back up, harry grinning as she pressed her lips to his.</p><p>He…he used you….to get to Mal…and she-and she!</p><p>You couldn’t breathe…or were you breathing too much? You turned and ran, not seeing the two jump apart at the footsteps, Mal stepped out from the ally, tilting her head at the receding back.</p><p>She didn’t recognize the person so she shrugged, waving bye to harry and heading home.</p><p>=</p><p>You let out a choked sob, running through the dark forest. A root caught on your foot, you screamed as you fell to the floor, the dying grass and roots scratching your face and arms.</p><p>You lied there, tears streaming down your cheeks and turning the dirt below you into mud.</p><p>“(y/n)?” you sat up, whipping around to see your mother, dival on her shoulder, but…she…didn’t look completely disappointed in you?</p><p>You sniffed, turning to sit on your butt, wiping down your face. “you’re probably so disappointed…your daughter, upset over love” your voice cracked.</p><p>Your mother sighed “not…exactly, you needed to go through this at some point…to access this” your mother gestured around you.</p><p>You looked around, eyes widening.</p><p>The small amount of life around you…was turning to ash.</p><p>“wha-what?” you muttered, watching as a small patch of green grass slowly turned grey and turned to dust. “how am I-”</p><p>“unlike Mal” your mother started, tapping her knuckles against the trees, the sound hollow. “you have accepted your role as the daughter of Hades, so you will gain more of his abilities, one of which is to control life…and death.”</p><p>You sniffed, slowly standing up “but magic doesn’t work on the isle” Your mother smirked, you shivered.</p><p>“it’s not magic, its power, the future goddess of death~”</p><p>She turned, reaching out and tilting your chin up. “now, unleash all your emotions…you’ll feel better and release the energy building up”</p><p>You let out a shaky breath, memories of Mal and harry surging up.</p><p>“yes, unleash your rage”</p><p>You let out another choked sob, remembering Harry’s cruel words.</p><p>You felt bile bubbling in your throat, but you ignored it, letting out a resounding scream.</p><p>“aaAAHHHHHHH!!!” you fell to your knees, blue and purple energy exploding around you, the trees turning to ash, the ground cracking beneath you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maleficent smiled, she would at least have one successful daughter.</p><p>–end of part 3–</p><p>
  <b>authors note: ATTENTION, I DON’T LIKE MARRY (harry x mal)! IT CAN GO DIE IN A FIRE, THE COMMISSIONER JUST WANTED IT FOR THE PLOT! </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. part 4 - to auradon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its been two years since harry used you, and now crown prince ben has invited you and your sister to auradon. hopefully you'll never have to see him again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p><p class="tmblr-attribution">
  <a href="https://tmblr.co/Z4YV9h2O2_9mm">Originally posted by sarathedisneylover</a>
</p><p>commissioner <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ">@musicarose</a></p><p>=</p><p>Mal woke up to someone screaming that the dark forest had been destroyed, she jolted out of bed, rushing to her window, staring down with wide-eyes as a goon raved about the trees.</p><p>“there was nothing but ash! And the ground was cracked and the grass was gone!” Mal swallowed nervously, slamming the window closed and backing away.</p><p>Why was she so anxious?</p><p>She walked out to the kitchen, rubbing her arm nervously “hey mom, what happened to the dark forest”</p><p>Maleficent smirked “your sister happened, she found out about something and tapped into her father’s abilities, It was so…moving I almost cried” she cackled, Dival doing his little laugh with her.</p><p>Mals brows furrowed “what did she find out about?”</p><p>Her mother turned to her with a cruel smirk. “you’ll find out soon”</p><p>—two years later–</p><p>You stared down at the grounds below, the limo idling and waiting for you, your sister and her friends to load into it.</p><p>Your eyes drew to a tall boy, wearing the classic red leather jacket, you scowled. Harry hook, you had refused to even look at him after that day.</p><p>And you had hardly been civil with Mal, once she had figured out you knew about her rendezvous with harry she stopped trying to make you talk to her.</p><p>Especially once you chucked a chair at her. You sighed, absentmindedly scratching Divals neck, the raven glaring down at harry.</p><p>“(y/n)~ its time to go~~!” you groaned, letting your head flop down and hang between your shoulder.</p><p>Right, the day to go to Auradon, to go to a new school.</p><p>…at least you wouldn’t be looking at harry anytime soon.</p><p>You stood straight, turning and walking into your room and grabbing your bags. As you walked down the stairs to leave, you spotted Mal, flipping through your mother’s spellbook.</p><p>You snorted, unlike Mal, you didn’t need that, so as you passed by her you bumped her shoulder, making her drop the book</p><p>“hey!” she yelled, puffing up her cheeks at you, leaning down to pick up the old leather-bound book “jerk”</p><p>“strong words from someone who kisses another persons date” you bit back, Mal flinched, she still had not gotten used to your cold tone.</p><p>Over the years after the incident, you had closed into yourself, becoming cold and hateful.</p><p>Your mother was proud, to say the least.</p><p>You shoved past Jafar, tossing your duffel bag into the back, ignoring Harry’s eyes on your back.</p><p>You stepped into the limo, sliding into the back and raising your brow at the candies.</p><p>You sighed, crossing your arms and leaning your head back.</p><p>You couldn’t wait till all this crap was over and you could get your revenge on your sister.</p><p>You would be stealing the wand right under her nose.</p><p>==</p><p>Well, that didn’t end up happening, another two years later, you stood in Auradon still, one of the top students, your lilac hair now a darker purple fading into a light blue and lilac.</p><p>You slammed your hand down on the alarm, blinking blearily at the blinking red numbers. “alright” you yawned “time to get up.”</p><p>As you slid out of bed, you caught sight of your calendar.</p><p>-new vks arrive today-</p><p>You groaned, plopping back down on your bed “noooo” you whined grabbing your pillow and covering your face</p><p>Not that you weren’t excited for new vks, it was WHO was part of the new vks.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Freaking.</p><p>Hook.</p><p>The boy that broke your heart and acted like nothing happened. You yelled, throwing your pillow across the room, scaring your little black cockatiel.</p><p>“sorry Diablo” you sighed, walking over and opening his cage, he hopped onto your hand and scooted up your arm, cuddling into your neck.</p><p>You heard your phone go off, you glanced over, seeing a text message. You walked over to pick it up, seeing a message from Ben saying:</p><p>-please dress nicer, at least a dress, everything else can be isle style, thx!-</p><p>You hummed, walking over to your closet and opening it, most of your dresses where full isle style or way to fancy.</p><p>You spotted your lilac summer dress and smiled.</p><p>“that will work” you cheered, grabbing it and tossing it on your bed, you also grabbed your black boots, your light denim jacket, and your fingerless gloves.</p><p>“alright” you muttered, shaking your shoulder and whistling for diablo to return to his cage, he whistled back and flew off. “lets shower and then get dressed”</p><p>–</p><p>You tugged up the top of your dress, in the two years in Auradon, you had finally hit puberty, your chest going from A to D, your hips filling out and the baby fat melting away and leaving soft curves.</p><p>Which had attracted the attention of a lot of guys, and some gals who swung that way.</p><p>Including your now s/o, Davis, the descendant of john smith.</p><p>They were kind, smart, strong, and always tried to find adventure in every way.</p><p>And they weren’t using you to get to your sister, who was engaged to king Ben. So you had that going for you.</p><p>A knock sounded at your door, “it’s unlocked!” Evie popped her head though, a smile on her red painted lips.</p><p>“The limos about 10 minutes out, you ready?”<br/>you sighed, taking a few steps back from your mirror, hand on your hips “as ill ever be”</p><p>“Great let’s go!”</p><p>—</p><p>Harry tapped the tip of his hook on the window, he was bored and nervous as all hell. “dude, try this peanut butter thing!” Harry pushed Gil’s hand away.</p><p>“not hungry” he muttered. Gil shrugged, shoving the candy in his mouth. Finally, the limo came to a stop, and the driver opened the door.</p><p>Uma stepped out first, followed by Gil and dizzy. Harry took a deep breath, slowly sliding out and standing to his full height.</p><p>His eyes scanned over the crowd, locking eyes with a blonde girl who bit her lip and fluttered her lashes, Harry saw a flash of purple, and he whipped his head around, jaw-dropping as he saw you</p><p>The girl who was known to be the stick figure even shorter sister of Mal was replaced by a taller, curvier, and beautiful girl.</p><p>Her violet eyes staring off in the distance, he never noticed her eyes had gold flakes in them.</p><p>She wore a form-flattering lilac summer dress, a light denim jacket over her shoulders, her soft and curled hair moving with the breeze.</p><p>“(y/n)?” harry muttered, you froze, eyes meeting his but…you glared, and Harry felt his heart stop cold.</p><p>Your eyes and hair seemed to come alive, the blue parts of your hair glowing, along with your eyes.</p><p>You huffed, turning away and crossing your arms, glaring at the air in front of you. “are you okay” Mal whispered, softly touching your shoulder.</p><p>Over the years in Auradon, Mal had finally learned that what she did to you was wrong, and had apologized, even offering for you to get a free prank on her.</p><p>You turned her hair pink</p><p>Since then you had established a real family relationship. And you no longer chucked chairs at her.</p><p>As Ben did his welcoming speech, harry couldn’t take his eyes off you.</p><p>You hated it, now that you had grown curves, he only JUST got interested in you?</p><p>Bullcrap</p><p>As soon as Ben finished, you turned and walked off, not wanting to be in Harry’s eyesight for even one more minute.</p><p>Harry watched you walk off, a fire starting in his chest.</p><p>He had to have you</p><p>–end of part 4–</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. part 5 - regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its been quite the time with harry hook in auradon, he wont.leave.you.the.fuck.alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p><p class="tmblr-attribution">
  <a href="https://tmblr.co/Zlm43c2ntx3Nw">Originally posted by movietvetc</a>
</p><p>commissioner - <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ">@musicarose</a></p><p>=</p><p>You slammed the door to Mals dorm room open, quickly running inside and slamming the door behind you. You took deep breaths, closing your eyes and pressing your palms into your eyes.</p><p>“(y/n)?” Evie asked, gently placing her hands on your shoulder “are you okay?”</p><p>“he” you spoke between breaths “won’t. Leave. Me. Alone!”</p><p>Evie pressed her lips together, turning and grabbing a pillow, handing it to you and wincing as you let out a harsh scream, the ends of your hair steaming.</p><p>“Harry?” you groaned into the pillow and nodded, you ripped the pillow away and chucked it across the room.</p><p>“he used me to get to mal on the isle and now that shes with ben he wants me?! How screwed up is that! And I have someone, Davis! And we’ve been coupley right in front of him and he still has the gall to try and flirt!!!”</p><p>Evie sighed, tugging at your hand and leading you to a chair, grabbing a brush and hair tie. “let it all out (y/n)”</p><p>“well to start with, hes always trying to sit with me in class! And leaving me stupid crap in my locker and just last week he threatened Davis!” evie stopped</p><p>“he what?”</p><p>“well,” you paused “at least I think he did, Davis has been distant lately” you sighed, leaning your face into your palm. Davis hadn’t looked at you the way they used to, not since Harry had arrived.</p><p>“well,” Evie started “maybe that’s Davis’ choice? Maybe their feelings are changing?”</p><p>“yeah” you muttered “and I can’t stop them from feeling their feelings, if they decide they don’t like me that way anymore I won’t stop them”</p><p>Evie smiled, giving an affectionate scratch on your head “ that’s very mature of you (y/n)”</p><p>“thanks” you laughed, tilting your head back as Evie tied off your hair.</p><p>“there!” Evie clapped her hands together, stepping back from you “now your hair is braided, and do you feel better now?”</p><p>You sighed and nodded “yeah, talking it out helped, thanks Evie”</p><p>She smiled and patted your shoulder “now, don’t you have a date with Davis in the forest?” you perked up, leaping from the chair.</p><p>“yeah! Shoot!! it’s in fifteen minutes I gotta get dressed, thanks Evie!!!”</p><p>You bolted out of the room, not noticing the tall figure just down the hall, their fist clenched.</p><p>—</p><p>You sucked the icing off your finger, slightly dancing in your seat “this is really great Davis, thanks” they smiled at you, sipping at their lemonade.</p><p>“its no big deal, its been a while since we went on a date so” they shrugged, “hey…ive been meaning to talk- AH!”</p><p>Something splashed on the table, knocking over your cups and spilling lemonade on you and Davis.</p><p>“what the hell!” you screeched, standing and looking around, eyes widening as you spotted a red coat.</p><p>“Harry” you snarled, feeling your skin heat up and the lemonade evaporate. Davis slowly stood up, pouting at their now wet and sticky clothes. “Davis why don’t you head back, I’ll deal with the pirate jerk”</p><p>they slowly nodded, walking off and pulling at their sweater away from their chest. You stomped forward, watching as Harry’s eyes lit up before he started to stumble back as he realized you were pissed.</p><p>“listen here Hook!” you screamed, not paying attention as the life around you glowed, along with your hair and eyes.</p><p>“you do not get to do that crap to me on the isle, and then decide that you want me after mal isn’t available anymore! You don’t get to do that!”</p><p>You reared your fist back, chucking it forward into his cheek, he yelped stumbling back. “but lassie-“</p><p>“DON’T YOU BUT LASSIE ME!” you screamed, steam and fire building off your body “YOU TREATED ME LIKE A PIECE OF GARBAGE, YOU USED ME, YOU DIDN’T EVEN APOLOGIZE YOU ASS!!” you didn’t notice the tears dripping down your cheeks.</p><p>Harrys stared in awe, he never truly realized that you were hurt by his actions, “(y/n)” he whispered “im s-“</p><p>You shook your finger in his face, pressing your lips together “you…you get one chance..one chance to prove that you mean it, that you are a better person now”</p><p>Harry tilted his head, giving a small smirk “and if I do, maybe a date?”</p><p>You glared, Harry threw his hands up in defense “im dating Davis you butt, the most you’ll get is being a friend”</p><p>“but what if they break up with yeh?” Harry genuinely asked, you groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose.</p><p>“if that happens maybe…I’ll leave it at that,  but if you EVER ruin another date between me and Davis, or anybody else? I’ll end you” you growled, stomping away.</p><p>Harry sniffed, brushing his fingers against his bruising face, staring at your receding back.</p><p>“crap” he whispered to himself, “I think im in love”</p><p>He broke into a small grin.</p><p>==</p><p>The next day, Davis was able to catch you and talk, and they admitted what you feared.</p><p>Their feelings had changed and they wanted to go back to being friends, you hated it but you accepted it.</p><p>But what was unfortunate was that the news had reached harry.</p><p>And he now refused to leave you alone, like an annoying little tick.</p><p>Now a month later, you sat in Evie and Mal’s room, letting Lonnie mess with your hair.</p><p>“and he still hasn’t even tried to prove that hes better now, all hes doing is pissing me off” you ranted, tossing some popcorn in your mouth.</p><p>Jane snorted from her spot, “hes been leaving you flowers, chocolates, little notes, and a formal apology letter for what he did on the isle, how does that not prove it?”</p><p>You, mal, and evie shared a look and laughed “that’s how an Auradon dude apologizes, hes gotta do it like an isle kid”</p><p>Jane perked up “how do you apologize like an isle kid?”</p><p>You sighed, “three ways, humiliating yourself, giving the person your hard-earned food, or announcing your wrongdoing out in the town square, most kids go for the food one since it’s the only way you really can get forgiveness without losing status”</p><p>“so which one is harry gonna do?” Lonnie asked, you shrugged. Mal spoke up for you.</p><p>“probably the food one, hes too proud to do the others”</p><p>==</p><p>Your jaw dropped as harry called for everyone’s attention in the cafeteria.</p><p>You groaned and covered your face, evie chuckling and placing her headphones over your ears.</p><p>“tell me when hes done” you muttered, evie smiled and nodded.</p><p>You saw some students turn to you, the Auradon born ones looked appalled, while the isle ones were impressed, you must have truly meant something to harry if he was humiliating himself like this.</p><p>Evie tapped your shoulder twice, and you ripped the headphones off, feeling heat creep up into your cheeks.</p><p>“Harry James hook!” you screamed, he froze and lept down from the table, giving you a shy smile.</p><p>“Hey lass ow!” you grabbed his ear and dragged him off, leaving a stunned student body behind, along with a cackling uma and evie.</p><p>You tossed him into an empty classroom, crossing your arms and glaring at him.</p><p>“alright hook, if you’re serious about me, name five things about me, that ARENT my face, or body, or clothes!”</p><p>Harry stared at you stupidly for a moment, before looking down at the ground, not letting you see the heavy blush appearing on his face.</p><p>“I knew it” you muttered, throwing your hands up and preparing to walk out of the room. “you’re just after me because mals not available anymore and I got curves”</p><p>“yer smart” you stopped, turning slightly, raising your brow at Harry, who was wringing his hands together nervously “yer always helpin’ those in need, even if they don’ deserve it. You somehow get every animal ta like yeh, even the devil bird yer ma had”</p><p>You tilted your head at him, waiting for him to continue as he started to turn crimson “yer an amazing artist and put the most amazing murals on the gym walls”</p><p>He gave a soft smile, staring off into space “yer are one of the most amazing human beings I’ve ever known, even after I hurt yeh like tha yeh still didn’t hesitate ta help me get off the isle”</p><p>You shuffled in place, feeling a blush rise up to your face “well, yeah, I would have done that for anyone, not just you”</p><p>“But yeh still did” Harry took a step forward, reaching out and gently taking your chin and tilting it up “even after I broke yer heart, yeh still found it in yeh to be kind”</p><p>He broke out into a soft smile “and that’s what I love about yeh (y/n), no matter what happens to yeh, you have always been so kind”</p><p>You swallowed harshly, turning your face away from him and into your shoulder “…I fomgime you” you muttered, Harry tilted his head like a confused puppy</p><p>“what was tha’ lass?” you sighed and blurted it out</p><p>“I forgive you!”<br/>Harry burst into a bright smile, “really!?”</p><p>“yes!” you laughed, “yes, you have proved to me that you have changed and regret that you…did that”</p><p>Harry bounced in place, his fluffy black hair getting into his eyes “can-can I hug yeh!?” you shook your head and opened your arms, yelping as harry wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up, spinning you around.</p><p>“I love yeh (y/n)!!”</p><p>You broke out into laughter “well, maybe ill get there someday hook!”</p><p>Harry set you down, your feet resting on his boots “I can wait, I can wait”</p><p>–the end–</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>